UNEXPECTED
by yannn
Summary: its just an idea i got from reading fics...On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't owe -Man. T.T

The Bookmen Clan That Does Not Side

Chapter 1

"Meet Lavi. He's a Bookman." Komui said as Allen automatically straightened up. A boy, who Allen assumed to be Lavi, with red hair walked into the ward. He had an eye patch over his right eye and was wearing a green headband and an orange scarf. "Hiee! I'm Lavi." Allen was about to introduce himself but Lavi cut him off. "And your Allen Walker right???" Allen nodded, feeling a bit surprised that Lavi knew his name.

Just then an old man with a strange hairdo walked into the room. "And this is Panda." Lavi said, pointing at the old man, which earned him a kick from the old man. "He looks energetic." Allen thought as Komui informed him that the old man was "Bookman". "He is from the bookmen clan, like Lavi." Komui continued as Allen raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Let me take a look at your eye." Bookman said, sitting on the side of Allen's bed. Allen obeyed by peeling off the plaster. "Hmmm... your eye is badly injured, but it is healing by itself." Bookman muttered, deep in thought. "Well, i cannot do anything more that is really useful." He announced, standing up.

"May i speak to you for a moment, Komui?" he requested before turning away and striding out. "Ah, rest well Allen!" Komui said cheerfully before following Bookman. Only Lavi was left in the room with him. "I'm going to the restroom, then we'll go outside to play ok?" Lavi asked. Without waiting for Allen's reply, he strode out. On his way to the restroom, he heard some talking in the other room.

Being nosy and curious by nature, Lavi decided to eavesdrop. "...so...The Destroyer Of Time met a Noah? He's very interesting, I'll say." Bookman commented. "He must feel quite shocked...After all, he didn't know about the Noahs..." Komui replied. "He is different from other exorcists. Only he can defeat the Earl...But to do so he must be strong-willed." "I hope that the Earl would be defeated," Lavi thought "then I'll be really free..." The two people in the room continued their conversation, but Lavi had walked away...

I was reading some fics and realised that many people just assumed that Lavi wore an eye-patch because he lost his eye. Hoshino did mention about writing a manga about the Bookmen Clan and Lavi, and why Lavi was wearing an eye-patch. So I don't think its that simple...And I did read the one-shot manga that Hoshino wrote (Zone) which was the root/inspiration of -Man...It was about Allen being an akuma kept in control because of his arm...so yea. I know its very anime related cuz I realised that Allen couldn't see the akumas' souls during that period of time.

~Please review! :) ~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM.

Note: I am so sorry!(to everyone)I took so long…I had WB so forgive me please! Sorry that I cant make it super long…I think I'm making this a two-shot…I find it easier to write one-shots…my friend said that it was retarded…well, tell me what YOU think kay?

LAVI'S POV-

"So…How old are you?" I inquired curiously.

"Fifteen I think." Allen replied.

"And that left eye of yours can identify akuma right? Can you use it now?" I tried asking subtly, but I said it too quickly to be subtle.

"I don't think so…It's a bit painful." Allen replied again.

_Thankfully, the kid does not suspect me…__Whew…EH? This feeling…there's akuma nearby! But where exactly? Hmmm…_

I glanced around quickly, scanning for suspicious beings.

Suddenly Allen spoke up.

"Ummm…Lavi…who are the Noah?"

"Um…well…" I considered not telling him, but he was an exorcist…I took a breath. "They……that's what the appearance of the Noah family means."(1) I finished, trying to act like it was no big matter.

He looked up, and to his surprise Allen was looking at his left arm.

"I…became an exorcist to destroy akuma…not to kill human beings." Allen whispered, so soft that I almost missed it.

"What's wrong, beansprout?" I asked. He was acting weird.

"Its Allen!" he shouted before walking away, saying that he wanted to be alone. Just then, a girl about seven went up to him and asked him to buy a flower. My senses immediately peaked and I advanced slowly towards her, making my hammer grow bigger. A second later the girl had a gun sticking out from her face, pointing at Allen. I rushed forward, and smashed it quickly, pulling the kid up and telling him to get it together.(2)

He got up and started fighting the akuma.

AFTER WHAT SEEMED LIKE ETERNITY

"Good going!" I panted. We had just finished killing all the akuma and we were exhausted.

"Lavi…thank you…you made me understand…" Allen said softly.

"No problem." I replied and I flashed him a grin. He smiled back cheerfully.

Well, this is going to be interesting…

(1)WELL, BASICALLY ALL THE …… WERE SOME INFO THAT YOU WOULD KNOW IF YOU HAVE WATCHED OR READ -MAN

(2)WELL THIS PART IS ABOUT WHY THE UNIFORM WAS SO FLASHY

Author's note: Oh shoot, I'm going out of point…I dun even know what's happening… oh well, review anyway kay?


End file.
